Afortunadamente
by Mayii
Summary: Sakura esta sumida en la depresión por el amor no correspondido que siente hacia Sasuke, el cual despues de su regreso tiene una hermosa novia. Sakura conocera grandes personas de que forma directa e inderecta le ayudaran a conquistar al Uchiha


Una hermosa joven de cabello rosa caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, su frágil cuerpo tiritaba de frío a causa de la escasa ropa que llevaba puesta, sus manos al descubierto estaban adquiriendo una tonalidad morada. Deambulaba por las calles con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos de hace algunas horas.

Flash Black

-Teme, pasa, pasa esta es tu casa.-Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke atravesó la puerta, acompañado por una mujer de cabello rojos como el fuego, iban tomados de la mano.- ¡Ehhh! Teme, mírate, pareces un idiota enamorado.

-Hmp, Dobe.- Naruto los llevo a la sala donde se sentaron cómodamente, al poco rato salí de la cocina para saludarlos, solo que sentí que había cometido el peor de los errores porque cuando entre en esa habitación, Sasuke y Karín se besaban. Trate de calmarme lo más que pudiera, reprimiendo las lágrimas en mi interior.

-Hola chicos… -Los enamorados dejaron de besarse para saludarme, el azabache respondió con su típico monosílabo. Naruto y Sasuke compartieron un par de miradas para después girarse a verme, ambos denotaban preocupación.- Bueno, la cena esta lista y yo… pues debo ir por Ino

-¿No dijo Ino que Sai pasaría por ella?- Joder había olvidado el detalle de que Ino ya era la novia formal de Sai.

-Si claro, es solo que me acaba de hablar para decirme que pase por ella porque Sai llegara más tarde por asuntos familiares o algo así, la verdad no le entendí a la cerda… Nos vemos más tarde, con permiso.- Sonreí, para después salir corriendo a las calles.

Fin del Flash Black

Si tan solo se le hubiese ocurrido tomar un abrigo antes de salir corriendo, como una cobarde, es que ella todavía amaba a Sasuke, sin embargo cuando este regreso no se cansó de decirle que ella era una estúpida molestia y que jamás podría amar a alguien como ella.

-Ino, ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto al ver llegar a Sai en compañía de Ino.

-Yo que sé dónde demonios esta la frentona, creía que ya estaría aquí.

-Nos dijo que iría a recogerte.- Ino poco a poco fue comprendiendo, algo debío de haber pasado para que la frentona saliera huyendo y mintiéndole a sus amigos.

-Cierto, le hable hace un momento y ups… cuando se dé cuenta de que no estoy en casa se regresara.-Todos miraron a Ino de tal manera que si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra y boca abajo.

-Yo creo que debemos ir sirviendo la cena.- Naruto grito una afirmativa, y todos se dispusieron a cenar, la rubia de rato en rato miraba el reloj preguntándose donde estaría Sakura, pronto serían las doce y ella aún no se dignaba a aparecer.

Una mujer de cabello negro se levantó bruscamente provocando que la mirada de toda su familia reposara sobre ella.

-Mikoto ¿Qué sucede?

-Esperen un momento y regreso.- La dama salió del elegante restaurante, al estar afuera tomo del hombre a la bella peli rosa, la cual soltó un pequeño gritito de miedo.

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte, ¿tienes con quien pasar la navidad?

-No se preocupe, soy muy asustadiza, y…- ¿Qué se supone que iba a responderle? ¿Qué salió huyendo de la casa de su amigo? Prefirió guardar silencio y agachar la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Mikoto Hyoga, ven pasa conmigo la navidad.- No espero una respuesta porque tomo del brazo a Sakura para llevarla dentro, se detuvieron en una mesa donde todos alzaron la vista.- Ella es…

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto.

-Bueno pues Sakura pasará con nosotros la navidad, mira ese de ahí es Fugaku Uchiha y el joven es su hijo, Itachi Uchiha. La niña es Hinata Hyoga y él es Neji Hyoga, mi hijo.- La pelirosa sintió su cuerpo caer por el precipicio, al saber que estaba frente al padre, hermano y la nueva madrastra del endemoniado Uchiha que la tenía en ustedo depresivo.

Todos respondieron con un gusto conocerte, me sentaron en la mesa, y mandaron a pedirme un platillo. Descubrí que Neji y Hinata eran hermanos gemelos y tenían la misma edad que yo, el tal Itachi era unos años mayor y al igual que su hermano era un hombre serio. Entre risas y risas, llego el momento esperado, las agujas del reloj marcaron las doce y todos gritamos:

"Feliz Navidad"

* * *

Hola! espero que esta nueva historia les guste, se me acaba de ocurrir, y aproveche el primer capitulo para desearles una Feliz Navidad a todos! en fin... la historia solo la continuare en el caso de recibir comentarios, de no ser así... se quedara atascada XD

jajaja gracias y espero les haya gustado bye


End file.
